


Accidents

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [139]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is guilty, Gen, Tumblr, Whump, and a bit freaked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Arthur throws something at Merlin, and the latter falls unconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> aradia-mighetto asked:Hmm... how about Arthur gets irritated with Merlin, throws something at him (like usual) but ends up knocking Merlin out

"Merlin" Arthur called uncertainly, looking at his friend, who had   
collapsed on the ground when Arthur had thrown a boot at him.

Merlin didn’t move or make a sound, and the prince paled, he hadn’t hit   
him _that_ hard, had he?

He leaned against the wall, look thoughtfully at Merlin, and muttered   
“Well _shit_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh…


End file.
